Lalala
by BondSlave
Summary: Haji and Saya are together again after 30 years and they are living in Okinawa. Saya knows Haji loves her, but after she nearly collapses and needs to feed she decides its time they express their love without words.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or any related characters.

Authors Note: This is my first time writing a story like this so please-criticism is welcomed. This story takes place 30 years after the show. It also makes reference to the manga. Mostly VOL 3. If there is something in the story you don't quite recognize as having been seen or hinted at in the anime you can assume it is from the manga.

* * *

Faithful

Omoro HajI found was quite empty when he returned from his venture out to the park. It would seem though he noted that his Queen was still at home. He set his cello down by the door and headed for the stairs. He could hear music coming from the room he shared with Saya. He approached the room and stood in the doorway. The smallest of amused smiles tugged at the corners of his lips as he observed Saya dancing around the room while Lalala by the American singer Ashley Simpson blared from the CD player.

Saya jumped up and down, side to side and bobbed her head as she shook her hips to the beat of the music. She was completely relaxed and comfortable in her own skin as she danced. This was a freedom that she didn't often experience due to her self conscious nature.

As she spun her auburn eyes opened and she froze-the music still blasting around her. Her eyes widened when she spotted HajI standing in the doorway and her cheeks grew as red as a tomato. She quickly averted her eyes-obviously find a spot on the floor to be quite fascinating. But a moment later she looked up again her beautiful auburn eyes peeking out from behind thick black strands of hair.

As their eyes met a rather mischievous smile over took her youthful expression and she smiled as she began dancing again. HajI took his an invitation and entered the room. He took a seat on the enge of the bed and watched. Saya giggled as she spun in a circle; she caught HajI's arm and tugged.

"Come on HajI! You know you want to dance with me!"

He pulled his arm back gently and shook his head. His small smile remained in place. Saya who was panting slightly due to her dancing gazed at him.

"What? Haven't you ever danced before?" She asked as a wicked grin crossed her lips. She knew the answer already. Once back when they lived at the Zoo Saya had spied HajI dancing with a mop down in the kitchens as he cleaned. She had never told him that she'd seen. He'd been quite talented with the mop; she could hardly imagine what he'd be like with another person.

"No." He stated flatly. He watched as Saya jumped up and down joyously. She was beautiful. All five feet and one inch of her. She was his beautiful energetic and enthusiastic Queen.

"Saya. If you are going to dance why not do it correctly?" He asked as he leaned forward and grabbed her hips. She paused. He began moving them in a swaying motion with ease. She permitted him to move her.

She smiled nervously as HajI directed her movements. When his hands slid away from her she continued swaying her hips the way he'd instructed while continuing her arm motions. Was her Chevalier being a bit… …_naughty?_ She smiled but it fell as she came to a stop and the room began to spin slightly. She fell forward into a pair of strong arms.

"Saya?"

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes as she straightened up.

"Just a little dizzy"

HajI frowned down at her.

"Have you been taking your IV's?"

Saya smiled apologetically and shook her head.

"No. It's just with Julia in the hospital with her second baby I've missed this week and feel just a bit light headed." She stated as she ran her fingers through her black hair.

HajI sat down and pulled her down so she straddled his lap. Once she was seated and there was no chance of her falling off he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. He exposed his long smooth pale neck to her in offering.

Saya looked at his neck. She glanced at his face for a moment before refocusing on his exposed flesh. She swallowed. Her throat had suddenly gone dry. Her eyes glowed bright red and her teeth elongated as she leaned in and bit d own on the tender flesh of his neck. The skin broke easily and sweet thick coppery fluid flooded her mouth.

HajI had to hold his breath in order not to gasp out. Feeding was an amazing experience but they had never fed in this position and he found it rather awkward. Being fed on by his Queen had an odd effect on him. He couldn't help but grow a bit aroused every time.

He didn't let his expression change as she fed from him. His expression he could control. His thoughts were a little harder to tame. _She smelt so good. _He couldn't help but think how he'd love to sink his fangs into her soft skin and drink from her. But no. He shouldn't be thinking such things. _He was a Chevalier!_ He couldn't drink from his Queen it was preposterous! _But if felt so good._ Shivers danced up and down his spine.

His stomach flip flopped as heat filled his groin. His member twitched and steadily began to fill with blood. It always surprised him that he could get an erection when his Queen was drinking his blood. His member nonetheless filled with blood and twitched in earnest till it was plump and trapped in his trousers with no room to lengthen.

Saya released her grip on HajI's neck and sat up straight eyes still glowing bright red. She smiled at him as she slid off of his lap and stretched her legs. The wound on HajI's neck healed quickly. But the smirk adorning his Queen's lips did not disappear.

"Oh HajI, you really should learn to loosen up a bit." She teased as she dropped to her knees and reached for his belt. She undid it with the skill of a pro.

"Saya! What are you doing!" HajI asked blue eyes widening as she unzipped his pants. This wasn't happening. What did Saya think she was doing!

Saya pulled out the plump stiff member and stroked it gently causing it to lengthen a bit. She smiled and welcomed it into her mouth.

HajI gasped his eyes closing as he let his head fall back slightly. Saya sucked gently and mentally smirked. A faint groan escaped him-encouraged she began bobbing her head slowly up and down. With every stroke of her mouth she would take in a little more. This wasn't the first time she had done something of his nature. Not the first time with HajI at least. She'd done this once or twice before with him. She'd also done it on one or two of her companions at the Zoo. That is before they found out what she was and left her. HajI never left her. She picked up her pace. He'd always stayed by her side. Not like the others.

HajI's head shot up at the sound of a knock at the bedroom door. He shot a pleading look down at Saya who was looking up at him innocently. She obviously had no intention of ceasing her foolishness and continued sucking and licking.

"HajI? Have you seen Saya?" Kai questioned from the other side of the door. It seemed someone had returned home without their notice. HajI swallowed and gathered himself as much as he could.

"N-no. I think she…" He gasped when Saya's tongue swept the underside of his head. He hissed at her. She released him and sighed in irritation as he sighed in relief. She huffed at him.

"You have ten seconds." She whispered. How was he supposed to think up an excuse in ten seconds? He quickly gathered his thoughts as Saya began counting down.

"I believe she went out to walk around the park." He lied. He noted with some annoyance that the American music was still playing. Why would he be listening to that dribble?

"Really?" Came the slightly surprised question through the door. "And you didn't go with her?"

_Four._

"No,"

_Three._

"She ordered me to,"

_Two._

"Stay and…"

_One._

Saya quickly bowed back down between her Chevalier's legs and deep throated him sucking hard. HajI had to bite his lip hard to keep from letting out a cry of surprise.

"What?" Kai asked.

HajI huffed.

"She ordered me to stay behind. She wanted to be alone!"

"Oh. I see. Well I guess I'll just go tell Mao that we'll be going out to dinner with the girls alone than." He said. Foot steps gradually drew farther and farther away.

HajI turned his gaze to Saya who left his erection and straddle his lap and began kissing his jawbone.

"Saya. What are you doing?" he groaned as she kissed his neck and slid her hand between them to grip his manhood. He knew his question was stupid but he couldn't understand why she was doing this. They hadn't had sexual relations for over one hundred years. He'd only just confessed his love for her thirty years ago. Yes she had all of her memories but she hadn't let on that she was interested in him sexually.

Saya sighed against his skin as she continued to kiss him.

"Come on HajI just for once lose control. Let the monster out." She whispered as she pressed her neck against his mouth. He could feel the pulse of blood beneath her skin and with a little more insistence on her part he pressed his lips to her neck. Opening his mouth he bit down into her flesh; his elongated canines easily puncturing the tender flesh of her neck. Saya smirked slightly as she felt his lips wrap around the wound.

This was the first time HajI had ever taken of her blood since he'd been turned; and it was beginning to stir something deep inside of him. His usually dull yet attractive blue eyes glowed with a brightened intensity. Saya smiled and began daftly unwrapping the bandage around his right hand to reveal the armored claw. His other human hand quickly shed its skin to reveal an identical claw. She let out a slight sigh.

"All of you." She breathed. All of him consisted of little more than a pair of thick black wings, which ripped from his back and tearing through both layers of his clothes. Neither HajI nor Saya had ever transformed into their full Chiropteran forms. Neither wanted to face that reality. But this, this was beautiful. "That's _much_ better."

HajI released her neck which healed instantly and returned her devilish smirk before flipping her over and pressing her down into the plush matressraddled her hips before bending down and kissing her with passion not quite suited for a man so quiet.

He nipped at her bottom lip and when she gasped he easily slid his lips into place while his tongue slid in to mingle with her own. Their tongues slid together and explored one another. Both battling for dominance in their kiss.

He slid his right hand down along her side before reaching her skirt. He rolled it up to her middle before easily sliding her underwear down her thighs. He released her lips and slid back to kneel on the floor between her legs. He ducked his head in order to lick at the natural oils and juices her aroused body released to keep her sweet feminine folds moist and lubricated.

Saya groaned and arched her back. Her excited body longed for more but receiving more so quickly had surprised her. She made soft moans and sighs as her eyes slid shut and that tongue did wicked things to her. She was glad Kai had left again. She was glad that this was happening.

HajI continued licking and kissing at her sensitive flesh. Tasting her, breathing her in, needing her more than he'd ever needed her before. With one last kiss to her rosy nub he rose and climbed back onto the bed. He slid his hands around her hips and positioned himself between her open trembling legs. He gazed at her for a brief moment waiting for permission. When she didn't protest he pressed the head of his member against her heat and slowly slid himself in to just passed the head.

She was tight. Nearly virginal. But he knew Saya wasn't a virgin. Neither was he. It was the fact that she was a Chiropteran that kept her so tight and virginal. Her thighs trembled and her breath came out in uneven gasps. Her fingers gripped at the bed sheets. With the skill of expert she forced herself into a sitting position, forcing him to lean back with his rump on the mattress and her over him. She quickly lowered herself all of the way onto him. She gasped as his girth broke her tightens and he grunted at the sudden heat around him. She gripped his shoulder as they both let the trembles assault them.

"I was attempting to be gentle Saya." HajI stated simply, his voice huskier with arousal. She smiled and squeezed his shoulders.

"Who says I want gentle? Save gentle for the wedding night." She breathed against his skin as she kissed along his jaw line. Her lips came to rest near his ear. "I just want to see if you can handle me."

He smirked and gave his hips a slight upwards jerk. It only took a short time for them both to match each others rhythm. With each thrust upwards Saya would gyrate her hips downward. Saya liked it fast. HajI enjoyed it hard. They complimented each other well in their movements.

As they continued to move together, Saya bouncing on HajI's stil clothed lap she could feel the muscles inside of her tightening. Her stomach flipped and flopped and hovered somewhere in between a flip and a flop and she knew she was getting closer to completion.

Obviously sensing her impending orgasm HajI leaned forward and bit down on her neck. Surprise triggered her orgasm and she let out a soft cry as her body seemed to want to implode on itself. Her muscles screamed and she couldn't help the slight jerks her hips gave without her permission. She moaned as clear liquid escaped her to coat her Chevaliers still hard member.

The intensity of her own orgasm triggered HajI's and with a low strangled moan his stomach clenched and he released himself deep inside of her. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both as their orgasms ebbed away all stress and tightens.

Panting, both slumped where they sat. With slight easiness the two pulled apart and eased away from each other. Saya slid off of the bed, her energy levels hightened after her orgasm. She pulled up her panties and fixed her skirt. HajI readjusted himself and zipped up his pants before both once again sat down and leaned against each other.

With all of her memories intact Saya could say she was happy that they had finally actually shared their bodies with each other. It would have been the first time she'd had sex in over a hundred years. She sighed contently. HajI had reverted all but his injured hand back to normal. Her blood no doubt helped aid in that transformation.

"Well." She sighed. "That' was fun." She shifted her weight slightly. The moist dampness between her legs causing her underpants to become slightly gooey. "But now we're all dirty."

HajI, who had regained his gentle tone and easy attitude looked down at her with a small inquiring smile.

"Well then; shouldn't we get cleaned up?"

Saya gazed up at him and smiled brightly.

"A bath sounds nice." She stated truthfully as she stood and stretched.

"A bubble bath sounds even nicer." HajI said from where he sat. Saya's eyes brightened.

"Bubbles! Yay!" She cheered before trotting off towards the bathroom. HajI smiled, stood, shook his head and followed.

* * *

Authors Note: Saya seriously has split personality. I like HajI's more aggressive side though.


End file.
